Thunderbolt & Lightening, Very Very Frightening, But I'll Protect You
by LumosMaximan
Summary: A small and sweet fic between Brice and Jack(Joker), Joker a bit OOC at this point, plus established relationshipo. - Everyone has fears, maybe event he notorious Joker, no matter how silly or childish they may seem - Hope you enjoy :)


**Bit of Batman/Joker or Bruce/Jack in this particular case. Joker may be a bit OOC but, hey, it's my imagination :)**

**[Disclaimer here] **

A crack of thunder was all that was needed as his eyelids snapped open. Emerald eyes darted around the room furiously as the room was suddenly illuminated by the vicious flash of lightening that followed the horrendous rumbling form outside. He began breathing hard, his hands clenched to the smooth silk sheets that he lay upon. Another crack of thunder caused him to pull the covers over his head, ducking under them for some form of safety. This was ridiculous, he was being childish! He was a grown man who was cowering away from a storm that was outside of the manor house. Outside! As in it won't suddenly burst through the glass and get him. Sighing heavily he timidly pulled the cover from above him head and peeked from underneath the silken cloth. His heart was racing practically a hundred miles an hour. Daring to brave himself, he quickly pulled the cover away and leant for his dressing grown. Throwing it around himself he hurried towards the bedroom door as he silent slipped out he squeaked as another chorus of thunder rattled the window panes, as if mocking him in his childlike behaviour.

Creeping down the lonely corridors he came to a set of stairs, they creaked as he stepped one by one towards the next level of the vast building, because of the awful weather it made the home seem like some abandoned haunted house. Each of the statues and works of art began to creep him out, as he hurried towards his destination. As he reached to dark wooden door he sighed heavily as he turned the doorknob. The room itself was dark, only a strip of white light from the loathsome lightening. Slipping himself inside, he discarded his dressing grown by the door as he hurried towards the bed. Gently pulling back the covers he slipped himself next to the well chiselled body that was sleeping heavily between the sheets, shuffling closer he pressed himself to the back of the other body and sighed heavily. He tried so hard not to wake the other man but proceeded to fail as he heard a soft moan as the other body flipped onto its other side, flopping his arm dangerously close to his body. The rough hand cautiously fumbled over the body as ice blue eyes snapped open. Even in the low light they still seemed to illuminate the space between them, the ghostly colour breaking the darkness surrounding them. "Jack?" his brow creased as the emerald eyes desperately tried to avoid their gaze.

A rather unpredictable crack of thunder had to occur at this awkward moment in time as Jack jumped, burying himself into his bed partners chest, shivering slightly in fear. A strong arm wrapped around him and pulled him close, rubbing soothing circles upon his lower back. "I-I…I'm sorry..." he mumbled into the thick skin as he nuzzled into the hairless chest. A soft shushing sound came from above him as he was pulled closer, if it was even possible. "Who would have thought that the Big Bad joke was frightened of a storm?" Jack could hear the smirk of his face as he whined in embarrassment. "Hey, hey? No, I didn't mean it like that…" he tilted his head own to look into Jack's eyes. "It just surprising and something new that I get to learn about you..." he smiled as he kissed his forehead through his tussled hair.

"I don't know why I'm acting like this…I'm just being stupid...2 he muttered softly as he traced his hand down the smooth skin, feeling safe wrapped in his arms. "I'm sorry I invaded you're room Bruce…" he nuzzled into the billionaire's neck.

"I'd rather you come here and tell me you're scared than to sit alone in your room full of fear and being unable to sleep…" he kissed the ex-convict forehead once more.

"I just…I don't like being weak!" he sighed heavily, covering his face with his hands.

"It's not weakness Jack, it's just having feelings…it's called being human!" he tried hard to console the shockingly sad clown. The clown huffed as he pulled the sheets over their bodies. Another crack of thunder with a swift attack of lightening startled him; he dove under the covers causing Bruce to chuckle. Following him under, he shimmied down till he was tucked himself next to his frightened Joker; "Do you feel safe under here?"

"No but I feel safer now you've decided to join me!" he leant up and nuzzled his face into Bruce's neck, wrapping his arm around the taller man's broad shoulders. Returning the embrace he placed a passionate kiss on the small, soft lips pouring all of his love and devotion for the man in front of him in a simple gesture of affection; however Bruce knew it meant everything to Jack.

After snuggling under the sheets, Bruce flipped the cover their bodies as nothing but silence came from outside, smiling he gently pulled Jack from his safe little nest and tucked him against his side. "See, the storms gone now, you're going to be able to go back to sleep now without a need of a distraction…" he nudged against the clown's side. Jack looked with a fake smile, right, he had to go back to his room now, Bruce was just distracting him, not really needing him. Sighing and solemnly nodding, he slowly began to pull himself from Bruce's side, as he sat up a firm grasp caught him forearm, tilting his head he was slightly stunned to see Bruce giving him a confused and concerning look.

"Where you going?" he asked in a small voice, it was Jack turn to be confused.

"You said I can get to sleep now, so I'm going to bed like you wanted…" he gingerly pointed to the door. Sighing and shaking his head, Bruce slipped his arms around Jack's small waist and pulled him back to his chest, tucking him as close as possible and refusing to let him go.

"No, don't leave, you need to stay here…" he kissed along Jack's neck, "I need to protect you…" Jack gave a small smile and be buried himself in Bruce's arms.

"Bruce…I'm the Joker-"

"I don't care, Joker or not, I will always worry about you, so it doesn't matter that you are- were the most feared villain in Gotham, now you're Jack! My Jack! I will look after you…"

"Promise?" he whispered against the tanned skin.

"I promise to protect you, always…" he teased a smile into Jack's curly blonde locks, "….even if it means protecting you from a bit of bad weather!" he chuckled as Jack simply swatted the vigilante's chest.

But right now, Jack was content; his Batman was looking out for him…


End file.
